


Rough Mornings

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed hates early mornings, and yet Roy decided that they should go hiking. Will Roy manage to convince Ed to wake up... or will Ed win this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Mornings

A shrilling sound tore Ed from his blissful sleep. It was a horrifying sound, really. Definitely not the one he’d use as his alarm clock, and definitely not so goddamn _early_. He moved, curving himself into a ball under the thick blanket. He’d reach to turn the damn thing off, but was already awake enough – and mostly used to it enough – to know that there was no point in trying. The alarm clock was, always, on Roy’s side of the bed; simply because they learned (quite fast, actually) that if the responsibility to wake up lay on Ed’s shoulders then they’d never wake up on time. He just pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep before Roy managed to even acknowledge the fact that the alarm went off.

Soon enough he felt movement next to him, and then, thankfully, the shrill stopped. Ed was all set to drift back to sleep when he felt Roy move again, and could feel the pressing of tired lips to his forehead.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he heard the soft words, felt the warm air from Roy’s mouth brushing against his skin. It felt nice, and done nothing to convince him to open his eyes. He moved closer to the other man, enjoying his warmth and feeling.

“’m not beautiful, and it’s not morning yet,” he muttered, his voice muffled by Roy’s skin and his own tiredness. He wasn’t ready to wake up yet.

He could hear a soft, rather hoarse, chuckle. “In fact, it is. And we had plans today, so, despite how much I’d love to just stay in bed with you, we need to get up.”

 _Plans?_ Ed’s tired mind tried to wrap itself around the word. What kind of plans could they have to force them out of bed so early, and on a _Saturday_ , for fuck’s sake? He was about to voice that thought, when he was finally able to remember. _Oh_. Right. Roy somehow managed to talk him into hiking.

“We still have time. Let’s stay here for just a few more minutes – “

“No, Ed, getting up won’t get any easier and we both know how it’s going to end up. Come on, open your eyes. Look, the sun has started to rise. You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

Hearing Roy’s promise about the sun, and, somewhere at the back of his mind, knowing that he had no way of winning this, Ed ventured his eyes open. It was still dark in the room, and there was no hint of any sunlight penetrating through the window blinds. Annoyed, Ed groaned and closed his eyes again, burying his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. “Liar,” he muttered blamingly, and frowned when he felt – as much as heard – Roy laughing.

“No I’m not. It has risen. Somewhere a little closer to the East. And besides, it will rise in about half an hour. Just enough time for you to drag your lazy ass out of here and eat some breakfast.”

“’m not lazy – “

“Oh yes you are. Come on, you seemed excited about this yesterday. You’re totally going to regret this when you actually wake up.”

“No I won’t.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“No I won’t!” Let’s go back to sleep. We can go next week, when we won’t stay up so late – “

“And whose fault is that?”

Roy cut into Ed’s words, the amusement in his voice clear – and annoying as hell. Still, it made Ed shut up; he knew that Roy was right. They were supposed to go to bed early but then, well, it didn’t work out so well. He gulped. No way he was giving in. “Yours.”

“Mine? Really, Ed?” the sarcasm was clear in Roy’s voice, that somehow managed to lose all the vestiges of sleep by now. Surprised, Ed realized that he wasn’t that sleepy anymore, either. He was still tired, but the idea of opening his eyes wasn’t as terrifying as it was moments ago.

“Yeah,” he said.  He smirked, knowing he found the one thing that was sure to keep Roy in bed, with him, hopefully for still a few more hours. “It’s not my fault you’re so hot.”

The older man shifted again, and his face suddenly appeared in front of Ed’s, all gorgeous in their paleness that was visible even though it was dark, and his piercing dark blue eyes that looked like black abysses now and the perfection in which every feature lay, and, best of all, the mirrored smirk that was spread on those lips. It was that smirk that let Ed know that he won this one; there was no way Roy was going to keep forcing him out of this warm little heaven now.

“Am I?” the older man asked, his voice, yet again, almost a whisper and husky; but it wasn’t the same hoarseness of sleep anymore, but a different kind, one Ed knew all too well. He moved closer.

“Yup. Can’t blame me for last night when you look like that, now, can you?” he said, moving even closer as spoke and ending his sentence with a little bite on Roy’s lower lips. He watched, much to his delight, as his lover’s eyes closed briefly and then opened again, now a dim fire burning at the depths of the blackness.

“Didn’t dream of it,” Roy assured him, his words slightly muffled because his lip was still held by Ed’s teeth. Ed let go, but remained just as close. He was totally winning this.  “Can’t say I don’t experience the same issue almost every night.”

“Mm. What about mornings then? Does this tend to happen at mornings as well?” he murmured, allowing his lips to brush against Roy’s as he talked before he planted a soft kiss.

“Every now and then, especially when I wake up next to this gorgeous blond man,” Roy murmured underneath the kiss, slightly closing his eyes and moving closer. Ed’s smirk broadened and he closed his eyes as well, moving his hand to place it on the side of Roy’s body. He slid his fingers over the bare, soft skin, noticing the slight shift of muscles under his touch as he traveled down to his hips.

“Oh really? Is this morning one of those mornings by any chance?”

“It seems that way,” came the answer, and Ed could feel hands exploring his own body as well. This was so much better than just waking up and going for some hiking trip, or whatever it was that Roy was blubbering about when Ed was barely conscious enough to know how to speak.

Ed didn’t bother with any more words, deepening the kiss instead and moving even closer, rubbing his legs against Roy’s, a little moan escapes his throat before he even knows it or can do anything to stop it. It really didn’t matter how many times they did this, how many times they touched each other or kissed or done other things, it still felt like he was discovering paradise every time anew. Now was no different.

He moved again, this time rolling on his back, pulling Roy with him as to not break the kiss. The new area of mattress under his skin was a little cold – he probably spent the whole night glued to his lover – but right now he didn’t care too much about it. All that mattered was Roy’s comforting weight over him, his warmth, and the way they kissed. Ed was just about to move his hands – now resting on the older man’s back – a little lower when he felt his lips leaving him.

Disappointed, he opened his eyes, finding himself staring straight into Roy’s. He waited for a moment, expecting Roy to say something completely sappy like he usually did, and was just about to ask him what the problem was when he finally spoke.

“You’re awake now?”

Ed was a little startled by the question. Of course he was; couldn’t Roy tell? He was lying just on top of him, naked. Surely he could _feel_ that Ed was awake. “Uh, yeah,” he answered, his confusion clear in his voice. He was expecting Roy to smile and kiss him again, but instead the other man lifted himself up, grinning as he sat up. Cool air brushed Ed’s bare – and now extra sensitive – skin as the blanket was lifted off him along with Roy’s body.

“Good. So let’s get up now and go for that trip I planned for us. I made sure to find a really nice trail – “

Ed listened, the understanding slowly sinking as Roy kept talking. His confusion turned into something closer to fury. “You gotta be kidding me, you’re not just going to stop here are you?”

“’Here’?” Roy repeated, his voice all innocence but his smirk telling otherwise. Great. He was fooled by that smug bastard. _Again_. “I’ve done nothing. But since you’re awake now, and I spent hours finding the right places, and the sun has already started rising, I think you’re out of excuses not to leave the bed.” Ed glared at his lover; he hated being outwitted. Especially by him. “Come on. I promise we’ll finish this when we get back.”

Ed waited for a second as he was calculating the situation. Now, that his mind was less sleep-washed, he could remember that he actually wanted to go hiking with Roy. He’d never done something like this just for fun, and his partner made it sound like something worth trying. Besides, it was Saturday, and they both already decided weeks ago that they were going to stop spending the entire weekend in bed, so far unsuccessfully. But then at the beginning of this week they  decided that this weekend they _will_ go somewhere, and Roy came up with the idea of hiking.

Ed hated admitting that he was wrong, but, at least to himself, he could acknowledge the fact that Roy was right. He let out a huff before, finally, sitting up next to Roy.

“You’d better,” he said, unable to fight the hint of smirk at the side of his mouth before he left the bed and started getting dressed. 


End file.
